vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Jensen
I never asked for this In Deus Ex Adam Jensen 'is the protagonist of ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''He worked as a security guard for Sarif Industries until he was attacked by augmented members of the Illuminati and received critical injuries. Sarif took advantage of this and gave Jensen ''every single augmentation his company could produce, turning Jensen into an augmented superhuman. Play the rest of the game to find out what happens next. In VGCW The augmented superhuman made his debut on November 25h 2012, where he appeared out from backstage after Ganondorf's win over Bowser, giving him the memo that he wants the Dark Lord's title. On November 27th, 2012, he ran to the ring to protect Ezio Auditore from Ganondorf after the championship match. This newcomer challenged Ganondorf to a non-title match on the next day, fighting Ganondorf on an almost equal level until he grabbed a fountain drink from the audience, which caused his augmentation to malfunction. Adam Jensen and his teleporting, augmented bike quickly gained popularity with the VGCW audience. Becoming the Champion On December 5th, 2012, Jensen once again displayed the power of augmentation by defeating a series of non-augmented, non-illuminati wrestlers like Captain Falcon, Nappa, Piccolo, and Mega Man, becoming the winner of the King of the Ring Tournament and earning a spot in the VGCW Championship Triple Threat Match. Jensen challenged Bowser and Link for the title bout on December 9th and became the champion of VGCW. Yeah, RIP His reign was only short-lived, as the mighty champion belt was cursed with the Gerudo Curse. '''Adam Jensen suffered a defeat he didn't ask for on the December 12th title bout, losing to bloodthirsty, really pissed-off Kratos. Jensen then assumed regular position in VGCW, occasionally winning and occasionally losing. The Bike? Main article: Augmented Bike Following the title bout, the self-proclaimed professional WWE analysts theorised that his somewhat unknown power came from his augmented bike. Jensen has lost every match where he was not allowed to bring his bike, but won if he brought it. The exceptions are the newcomer match against Ganondorf, and Battle Royale against Solid Snake (and a pre-show match against Dan Hibiki). VGCW has not confirmed or denied the mystery behind Jensen's bike, but merely brushing it off as a random theory crafted by internet journalists. One explanation may be Jensen's affinity for CyberBoost Pro-energy bars, a product he appears to be hopelessly reliant on to power his ability to punch holes through unstable walls and stab working girls with elbow-mounted blades. The VGCW staff have not been able to confirm whether the bike carries or dispenses any CyberBoost products, as the vehicle transports itself to an unspecified location whenever Jensen enters the ring. Augmented Comeback After falling to The Gerudo Curse, Jensen seemed to have been spiraling into irrelevancy. After a long period of mediocrity and doing nothing, Jensen would mount a comeback, starting with an impressive win in a Six-Man Hell in a Cell on 1-28-2013, pinning the Angry Video Game Nerd. It didn't end there, as Jensen proved he still had the support of the people by being voted in a fan poll to land himself a spot in the Great Tournament for a chance to become the new General Manager of VGCW. On 2-18-13, his luck would continue on the first round, as Jensen found himself going against the terrorist Bison, who had been on a hot streak of his own, which included breaking Solid Snake's back. The odds were heavily against the augmented man, as during the match, Bison would manage to drag the match on long enough for the clock to hit midnight, which meant Jensen's worst nightmare: it was Tuesday. Bison seemed to be undefeatable, as his power was greatly increased on Tuesdays. However, Adam's augments are set to Detroit time and he would manage to hit the Augmented Tombstone, securing him the victory and a spot in the quarter finals of the tournament. Adam Jensen now had his sights set on Mike Haggar in the Elite Eight round , who he faced on 2013-03-12. Haggar has been formidable opponent and fan-favourite since his debut. With the most support in the GM poll, Adam had to be careful not to lose the crowd's love, as the Mayor Of Earth had many, many fans. But Jensen did just that, defeating Haggar. While the fans haven't all turned on him, Jensen's Augmented Tombstone victory over Haggar upset many fans. He moves onto the Final Four, no longer a huge fan-favourite. Indeed, some were seen outside the arena burning an effigy of him after the show. While Jensen himself as always been popular, his remaining opponents are all massive fan-favorites, like Gaben and Ganondorf. While beating them will be a challenge in itself, doing so could result in further backlash from the wrestlers die hard fans. This ended up not being the case. On 2013-03-26, Jensen met face to face with the Dark Lord Ganondorf, the very man who beat him in his debut match. Despite most expecting more mixed reactions from fans, people seemed to have had enough of Ganons over-exposure in VGCW, and Jensen winded up with overwhelming support. While Ganon seemed to be in control of the match in the early going, Adam would be able to make an comeback, perhaps inspired by Icarus playing in the background. Proving he didn't need his Augmented Tombstone to win, Jensen speared Ganon through the barricade, heavily injuring the Dark Lord, making him unable to answer the 10-count. With this victory, Jensen did what seemed like was impossible, stopping the Dark Lord, who had previously squashed top wrestlers like AVGN to get here, and saved VGCW from another 1000 years of darkness with Ganon as General Manager. Adam took pride in getting revenge for the defeat he took in his debut, and further shamed Ganon, possibly driving him even more insane with anger. His next and final opponent will be another heavyweight, Gaben. Once again he will face a major fan favorite, however Jensen seems to have found his own support from the fans, perhaps for his image of the ultimate underdog. Jensen now finds himself in the finals of The Great Tournament, a luxury he never asked for. Wrestlevania Jensen would finally meet Gaben in the main event of the Season 3 finale. Due to Gabes previous involvement in a fatal 4 way, Jensen was managing to hit him hard and often. It seemed that VGCW would be getting a new augmented General Manager, but not too long into the match, Dan Hibiki ran into the ring, laying out both Gabe and Jensen. The crowd was furious, booing Dan and saying Jensen was robbed. Dan then announced his new stable's intent on taking control of VGCW, which included himself, the stable's leader Dracula, Kefka, and also Majin Vegeta, who had previously betrayed Nappa. Dracula asked who would stop them before ending the show, leaving many to suspect that the weight may fall on both Jensen and Gabe's shoulders. Jensen now seems to be a major figurehead leading into Season 4, even though he never asked for it. External Links Adam Jensen does the Safety Dance Non-Royal Rumble Record Jensentitle.jpg|Adam wins the big one Safety dance1.gif|Adam doing the safety dance Adam Debut.png|Adam's debut after Ganon defended his title. Muh pride.jpg|Jensen using his augmented spear to drive Ganon through the barricades Jensen vs Gaben.png